Looks Aren't Everything
by ABCCJPTT
Summary: When Sonny goes to New York for a vacation, she ends up in the Waverly Sub Station. Mobbed by paparazzi, she is saved by none other than Alex Russo, who devises a plan to let Sonny enjoy her vacation. Rating will change later. Alex/Sonny
1. Sonny With a Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either series Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny With a Chance. I also don't own any of the characters from those series. This story also will contain a girl/girl pairing, so if that makes you uncomfortable, I suggest veering away!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Sonny With a Chance Meeting**

"I just wanted a simple vacation, is that so difficult a request?"

Sonny Munroe muttered under her breath as she ran through New York with the paparazzi hot on her trail. After the cast of _So Random!_ were given three weeks to relax wherever they wanted to, Sonny had attempted to go to the hotspots that many people normally hit up when given time to chill. She had visited many beaches, Hawaii, Florida, and even central America, but no matter where she went, it seemed that there was a giant arrow attached to her head reading "Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe, come ruin my vacation."

With only a week and a half left, she had flown to New York, thinking that it was so incredibly crowded with people that she would be lost in the intense hustle and bustle of human life.

Oh how wrong she was.

She deftly weaved in and out of the crowd with skills only a celebrity, and possibly Olympic athletes, possessed. Spotting a slightly hidden alleyway, Sonny thought it would be a fantastic chance to lose the paparazzi, so she dashed there quickly while somehow avoiding various pedestrians. The alleyway was quaint and had people chatting casually with one another. Interesting stores lined the sides; the Late Nite Bite, a flower shop, and an interesting-looking subway deli.

Figuring that she could do with a good quick snack, she lowered her baseball cap, adjusted her sunglasses, and briskly walked to the subway station.

"Waverly Sub Station, huh? Seems quite ordinary. Perfect place to dodge the paparazzi."

She pushed open the clean windowed door and entered. A homely bell jingled, signaling her entrance. Glancing left and right, she noticed that she was not being trailed, so she smiled and sighed with a bit of relief before strolling over to a single table to get some food.

Not removing her cap and sunglasses, she looked over the menu silently. Just a bunch of average sub sandwiches and drinks populated the worn menu. A young man with short, clean-cut hair and a lean build approached her table. With his pencil and paper in hand, he put on a warm, charming smile and stopped at her table.

"Hello, my name is Justin, and I'll be taking your order. Are you ready to order or are you still deciding on what sub to choose since we do, uh, you know, have quite an impressive lineup of sub sandwiches, because we are in fact, a subway station? Just tell me what you want when you're ready."

Sonny looked up at the fidgety but intellectually adorable guy and flashed him a smile. Without thinking, she removed her sunglasses to get a better look at him and nodded, "I think I know what I want."

His eyes widened in shock for a few moments before his jaw opened slightly agape like a dumbfounded monkey. Sonny thought he was just staring into her modestly beautiful eyes, but what came out of his mouth was not the reaction that she had hoped for.

"Oh my gosh… It's Sonny Munroe from _So Random!_ That's like… my favorite show! And you're here! Right here! Now! In my family's shop! Oh man, oh man, oh man, I'm going to hyperventilate. Okay breathe in, breathe out, breathe in…"

The rest of the customers in the shop suddenly slowly stopped what they were doing in order to look over to see what the commotion was. Placing their sandwiches, mugs, and fries down, people of various ages looked over and indeed saw that the girl behind the sunglasses was Sonny. A few people that knew who she was stormed her table almost immediately with frenzied looks on their faces. A few excited girls squealed with excitement and ran over, pulling out an eyeliner pen as a writing utensil in hopes of getting an autograph from the television star.

With the crowd beginning to grow, Justin began to feel bad about drawing attention to the star, and smiled sheepishly at her, mouthing the apologetic words "I'm sorry!" as he was lost in the sea of people. Sonny felt overwhelmed as flashes started to go off all around her from regular cameras and camera phones alike. She was beginning to feel frustrated again, seeing as how she managed to dodge the paparazzi only to get mobbed by more fans in a regular sub station. Was there no place to hide from them?

She was beginning to feel incredibly overwhelmed by the rush of noise and people bombarding her senses until a rough but warm hand securely grabbed her wrist. Sonny felt herself being dragged through the crowd; nameless faces flashed past her on either side as she was swept through the crowd by the mysterious hand. She passed the crowd, passed some tables, passed a counter, and then next thing she knew, she was passing up some spiral staircase. In front of her, a flurry of voluminous brown hair tickled her face as she ran up the stairs.

Though it seemed like an eternity, her entire escape was over in a matter of seconds as she found herself lying on the cool carpet of her brown-haired savior's room. The door was closed and locked, and Sonny heaved heavily from the dashing get away. After recovering her breath, she leaned up and looked to see the person that had helped her escape from the rush of picture-taking fans.

The girl was sitting leaning up against the foot of her bed in a relaxed manner. She had her arms crossed loosely across her chest, though she didn't seem irritated in the least. Black tights hugged her legs beneath a long grey blouse, and a leather brown belt wrapped around her waist to tie the whole outfit together. She had her brunette locks dangling loosely around her shoulders and a small amused smirk tugging at her lips. She had a mischievous twinkle in her auburn eyes as she studied Sonny's features. Breaking the semi-awkward silence, the girl chuckled.

"Sorry about that whole disaster downstairs. You see, even though he's supposed to be the "smart one" of the family, he's really just a numbnut in my opinion. The name's Alex Russo."

She didn't offer her hand out to shake, but instead just continued to smirk at Sonny in an unreadable way. Sonny wasn't sure whether or not to reveal that she was, in fact, one of the celebrities of a television show, but figured that she since she saved her from the mob downstairs that she deserved the truth.

Smiling in the friendliest way possible, she offered her hand out, "Well hello Alex, I'm sure you must have heard of me. Don't get excited or anything, but my name is Sonny Munroe of the T.V. show _So Random!_"

Alex smug expression didn't falter, "Yeah… no. I'm no good with the whole, touchy introductions and such. No hand shakes for me. Anyways, I've never seen your show, although my brother goes gaga over it every time it comes on the air," she waved her hands around and imitated Justin, " 'Oh man! It's my favorite show! And Sonny! She's going to be my future wife! If I don't marry Juliet that is. Indeed, she'll fall prey to my… adorable charm and suave looks, oh yes, yes she will.'"

Sonny chuckled a bit at the imitation and turned to fully face Alex, "So, your whole family owns this little restaurant right? It's got quite a homey feel, it's just so very charming!"

Alex fake gagged and rolled her eyes, "Ugh yeah, my family owns, works, and lives here, but it's almost like a prison as far as I'm concerned. The only salvation I get is going to school, but that's just like moving from one prison to another; it's cruel and unusual punishment if you ask me."

They both laughed together for a few seconds before falling back into a still silence. Sonny looked at some picture frames on a nearby dresser before Alex spoke up, "So why is a famous star in my room right now? I mean, there must be plenty of other more exciting places for you to go to, so why choose this boring sub station?"

Sonny shrugged quietly and looked wistfully out the window, "Well, I was given time for vacation, but no matter where I go, it just seems like both people, and the paparazzi, find me and ruin my relaxation. I might as well have gone back to my home to have fun with my mom if I wanted peace and quiet. I just ended up here because I thought that with the crazy crowds in New York that the paparazzi would have a harder time finding me, but seeing as how I'm sitting here in your room right now avoiding a frenzied mob, my plan is an epic fail."

Alex's eyes widened and she snapped her fingers together, "Aha! I know just the thing you need! I can fix your problem."

"What, some magical epiphany came to you or something right now?" Sonny inquired. Alex blankly at her.

"First off, you confuse me with your big words since I don't know what epiphany is, but let's just say, I came to a brilliant sudden conclusion! Hold on, I'll be right back."

Sonny rolled her eyes as she watched Alex run out of her room leaving her all alone, however, she couldn't stop herself from smiling from the strange girl's humor. She was funny enough to be on _So Random!_ with her. Sarcastic humor was always welcome, and would provide great comedic timing for the skits too.

Having waited a few more minutes, Sonny decided to take a closer look at the photos that rested on top of the dresser that she had spotted earlier. One of the frames contained a photo of Alex and what seemed like the rest of her family, seeing as how they all resembled one another.

"Two brothers, a mom, and a dad. How nice it must be to have such a full family," mumbled Sonny. She has only known her mother all her life, and she's never had any siblings, so has always wanted to have a bigger family sometimes.

Looking at the next photo, she snorted. Alex was posing next to another girl whom she assumed was her best friend. The friend was dressed in a rather colorful and literally fruity dress. There were grapes instead of buttons, a purple belt with a giant grape in the center buckle, and a matching lavender headband with a cornucopia of multi-colored grapes ranging from green, to red, purple, and dark purple.

The last photo had Alex standing in the arms of a slick and cool guy behind her. With his dark brown hair styled back and a cool, attractive grin on his perfect smile, it was safe to assume that he was her boyfriend.

At that exact moment, the door burst open and Alex came walking through with a pair of odd glasses with guitars adorning the frames. She came in waving the weird glasses with a triumphant look on her face.

"Alright I've got the best solution for your 'Oh wah, I can't go out without being famous' problem. Here put these on."

She placed the glasses on Sonny and her eyes widened slightly.

"Okay, how exactly are a simple pair of glasses going to help solve my problem? If a pair of sunglasses and baseball cap couldn't disguise me, how can these possibly do anything?"

A speechless Alex could only point at the full-bodied mirror that was in the corner of her room. Sonny turned to look at herself in the mirror and didn't see what the big deal was, "Okay, so now not only do I have to be trailed by paparazzi, I have to create a fashion disaster in my wake. Tell me again how this helps me blend in?"

Alex grabbed a nearby Polaroid camera and snapped a quick photo. Sonny rubbed her eyes from the sudden flash, "What, what? Where the heck did you pull that from? Who has Polaroid cameras these days?"

"Okay, well, don't be alarmed but the glasses I gave you, they change your outward appearance. They uh… change it via a… uh…"

Sonny looked at the developed photo and let loose a choked scream. There was no Sonny looking back at her, but rather a rather handsome and attractive boy with thick-rimmed black glasses. He had smooth but purposely messy hair that reached past his ears and rested slightly above his shoulders. He had twinkling dark brown eyes and a dazzling white smile, which only complimented his overall strong facial features. He had a nice pair of dark jeans, a back v-neck shirt and a white, loose cutoff hoodie layered on top. Overall, he looked pretty hot.

The only problem was that it was supposed to be Sonny looking back at her, not an attractive boy.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A GUY?!"

Alex woke from her silent stupor and laughed a bit, "Haha… yeah, imagine that. Well, I didn't… turn you into a boy, per say. More like… the glasses uh… project an outward image that changes how people see you! Yeah, that's it. It projects a type of image so that it only looks like you're a guy. Oh I am _genius_!"

Sonny looked at Alex, but then decided to believe her due to a lack of any other possible explanation.

"So, I only look like a guy to everyone else, but it's really just me, right?"

Alex nodded, "Yep. So you can go out now and not get mobbed for being Sonny Munroe since you'll just be some random boy."

"Oh!" Sonny looked excited, "So I can be like… a Ynnos Eornum! Tricky, eh? It's my name… spelled backwards. You know… Sonny, Ynnos. Hah, mind blowing, isn't it!"

Sonny grinned like a child while Alex simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no. Let's just keep it as Sonny."

Sonny's broad grin shrank to a sheepish smile and they both nodded in agreement. Sonny in boy form scratched her head, "How come you're helping me like this?"

Alex merely shrugged.

"Boredom."


	2. Sonny With a Chance of Fun

**A/N:** So, I don't know how often I'll be updating this story. Random sporadic bursts at best. Sorry! Anyways, tell me what you guys think too. Reviews are always welcome. :)  


* * *

**Chapter 2 – Sonny With a Chance of Fun!**

"Wow I can finally go out and not get stormed by random strangers this is great!"

Alex looked at the excited boy Sonny and sighed with fake annoyance. He was rather annoying, much like her younger brother Max, but for some reason, she radiated such bubbly cheerfulness that Alex found it difficult not to like her. At the moment, the attractive boy prancing about before her was none other than a famous star from a successful television show wearing a pair of magical glasses.

Sonny had slept over the night before after deciding not to go to a nearby hotel. The two had woken up and decided to go to the mall since Sonny often would get mobbed when going shopping, thus preventing her from going shopping frequently.

"Dad is going to kill me if he ever finds out about this," Alex muttered.

"Did you say something?" Sonny stopped her happy-go-lucky skipping and stopped to look at Alex, who promptly shook her head.

"No no, I was just thinking that since you look like a boy, you should probably try to act like one too. You know, to make the whole illusion complete."

Sonny nodded, "Ohhh, I get you. I need to put on a more masculine façade. Be more manly. Eat meat or something of the sort."

Alex stared at her blankly, "Yeah… you know, I'm not really sure what a façade is, but you should probably just make your acting skills kick in to make the illusion believable."

Sonny nodded and smiled, "Okay. But you know, these glasses are just so funtastic! Where did you get these? It's like they're magic!" Alex rolled her eyes at the ironic cliché line and shrugged.

"Oh I don't know. They were just some uh… doohickey that my dad keeps around the house. Oh my gosh I did _not_ just say doohickey I'm beginning to sound like Justin."

They continued to make small talk as they wandered down the street without interruptions. Alex noticed that Sonny was thoroughly enjoying herself due to the fact that she was still skipping and prancing about in spite of her disguise. They talked about things like their favorite foods, great places to go to for vacation, and what it's like on the set of _So Random!_ Apparently, after joining the show, its ratings had increased. The increase in ratings had garnered the actors more popularity, but at the same time it made it harder to walk down the street to get a drink without being approached for a photo or autograph. Sonny had just wanted to have a peaceful break all to herself, but the show's popularity had made it near impossible for her to find any quiet time to herself.

Alex was actually having fun talking with Sonny. They were talking almost as if they were old friends or something. Even though Sonny was an actress on a rising show, she didn't act stuck up or pretentious like one would think. She was just like any other teenager, but with an interesting sense of humor due to her conflicting background of growing up in Wisconsin and the always-in-the-limelight life of a celebrity. Her quirky self reminded Alex of Harper, but with a much better fashion sense.

"Alex! Alex! Oh, oh over here!"

Speak of the devil.

They both stopped and turned to look at the bouncy girl who was ahead of them on the sidewalk by a good twenty feet. Dressed in a flamboyant, white, pink, and red polka dot dress, the red haired best friend of Alex was jumping up and down waving as eccentrically as possible. She had on a headband with bright cherries tied to it, complete with a set of dangling cherry earrings; in short, it was impossible not to see her.

She came running down the sidewalk, her squeaky shoes screaming noise with each bounding step, and gave Alex a giant bear hug.

"Hey girl! I didn't know if you could see me or not, so I thought I'd just come running over to give ya a hug anyways. What're you doing out on a great fantastic day like this!"

Harper released her from the death-like vice and then finally noticed the attractive boy standing next to her. Her jaw dropped as Sonny flashed an awkwardly charming grin and Alex simply laughed.

"Harper, I'd like you to meet my new friend Sonny. Sh-I mean… he… we met while I was working in the sub station. I spilled ketchup on him and uh… he demanded that I show him around town."

Sonny waved but backed up as Harper suddenly leaned in close, her eyes narrowed in a suspicious examining manner, "So… your name is Sonny eh? Kind of like that famous girl on that television show…" Sonny's eyes darted back and forth between Harper and Alex.

"I bet you're related to her! Yep… see… the ol' noggin is turning. Turning and thinking, and I figured it out."

Both Sonny and Alex's jaws dropped from the ridiculous thing that Harper just said. Alex put her arm around Harper's shoulders and chuckled.

"Hey um, you know, people are related by last names, not their first names. So Sonny is not related to Sonny. But hey, nice try! How about we all go to the mall and forget about this whole thing, yeah!"

The three of them started to walk towards the mall in an awkward silence. Sonny refused to make eye contact with Harper lest she somehow figure out that the whole thing was just a disguise. She was still unsure how foolproof the whole getup was, but she wasn't about to let it get foiled so quickly; she had barely just begun her uninterrupted vacation. As the mall came into sight, Harper leaned in close and whispered to Alex.

"There's only one reason why you would be with such a hot guy, and I think I'm on to your clever scheme. You would normally never be bold enough to talk to a guy unless you had a reason." For a second, Alex looked at Harper, afraid that she had actually figured out the entire plan.

"You're with him because you're trying to make Dean jealous and you want to have him back, right? I mean, since Dean moved back here, you've been talking about him a lot, and this is your way of making the 'green-eyed beast' rear its ugly head! Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

Alex just laughed, "Sure Harper, let's go with that."

Her red-haired friend just winked and nodded her head.

The three of them walked up to the mall and opened the doors. A refreshing rush of cool air hit them as they walked into one of the larger malls in New York. There were three stories to the giant shopping haven, and crowds of people were scurrying around trying to get from one store to another. Occasional rectangular fountains dotted the middle of the walkways serving both a decorative and a seating purpose.

Alex led the three to one of her favorite stores to shop at. They walked into the bright store and Sonny thought she was in heaven. Not even one person recognized her as she went straight to a cute and colorful blouse. It was almost like a dream come true until Harper walked up next to her holding a bright lime green dress.

"Hey, why are you looking at the girl's section? Shouldn't you be looking at clothes on the boy's side? Unless…"

Harper's eyes narrowed and Sonny gulped audibly.

"You're shopping for Alex! Aw, that's so cute of you! Carry on."

Sonny let loose a sigh of relief and continued to look around. Alex came up to her from behind holding an adorable grey shirt with a black and white graffiti-like design on the center.

"Hey what do you think of this?"

She held it up to her chest and Sonny examined it, "Well, it does seem to suit you. I give it a two thumbs up!"

Alex smiled and disappeared into another row of clothing as Sonny continued to walk around the girl's section nonchalantly. She figured that after Harper had questioned her reasons for being in the girl's section that she should play it cool. She was supposed to be acting like a guy after all, and guys definitely don't shop in this section at all. She walked up to Alex after a while and heaved a sigh.

"Well, dilemma. I forgot that I can't exactly try on clothes since my uh… lack of curves makes it difficult. I have to say, these glasses are really convincing. But what's next on the fungenda?"

Alex stared at Sonny, "Don't ever say fungenda again, it creeps me out. It's something my brother would say. But anyways, we can go get some ice cream or something at the food court on the second level."

They paid for the items quickly and then walked out of the store with a few bags swinging in hand. They made their way to the escalator and waited on the moving stairs while trying to decide what to eat.

"I want burgers."

"Tacos."

"Fruit."

They all eyed each other curiously before both Alex and Sonny looked at Harper.

"Fruit?"

The odd girl shrugged, "You know, fruits are rich in anti-oxidants, so why wouldn't you want them? Besides, you can have a fruit salad or something. That's healthier than burgers and tacos."

They made their way to the food court and looked at all of the choices around them. Apparently, with the wide selection of foods, there was no problem with them all getting what they wanted. They split off into different directions to get their desired foods and then came back to sit at a comfortable dark brown table. Harper munched on her mixed greens and fruit salad while Alex started to wolf down her burger and fries. Sonny laughed.

"With manners like that, it's no wonder why you don't have a boyfriend."

Alex frowned while Harper giggled and swallowed her food before speaking up, "You know, that's what I told her too, but does she listen to me? Nooo, not at all. But, that is why she has you here. You're here to make her ex-boyfriend jealous so that he'll take her back. His name is Dean, and he is a natural bad boy. He reminds me of the Fonz actually, what with his slick hair and smooth way of talking. But he fails at school, which is a giant fail in my book if you ask me."

Sonny eyed Alex curiously, who thought that her burger suddenly was the most interesting thing in the world.

"So is that why you asked me to come to the mall with you today? Not to hang out, but to use me to make your ex jealous?"

Alex finished her burger and had no food left to occupy herself with, "Well no, that wasn't the reason. That just happened to come to mind about an hour ago after I realized that Dean works in this mall."

Sonny felt slightly hurt that Alex was only partially doing this for her sake.

They finished eating in silence, the hustle and bustle of the shoppers the only noise around them. Throwing away their trash, they started to make their way out of the food court with their bags in hand.

"Hey, I have to go restroom real quick," Alex said. Harper followed Alex to the bathrooms, but stopped Sonny from entering.

"Wait just a second now, this is the girl's bathroom. The boy's is over there. Man, that was a close one." Sonny shot Alex a desperate look, but Alex could only shrug helplessly. They went to their respective sides. After a few minutes, they both exited and Sonny looked at Alex with a horrified look in her eyes.

"That was a whole lot of awkward in there. Never let me do that again. _Ever_."

Alex chuckled apologetically as Harper piped up.

"Hey, let's visit the fruit shop down towards the back end of the mall! Oh that is my absolute favorite store! My lifelong aspiration is to be a manager of one of those stores. They sell fruits, dresses, and dresses with fruits, all in one place!"

Sonny chuckled at Harper's obsession with fruits and the trio started to walk towards the direction that she pointed in. They started up some small talk again, and Harper grabbed a drink from the nearby smoothie shop on the way. Everything was going fine until Alex suddenly jumped and hid behind Sonny's tall frame. Harper looked at Alex, then looked forward, and realized what made her act in such a way.

"Here comes Dean. Alex, it's your chance! Go make him jealous! Sonny, do your boy thing or something."

Dean was walking towards them with only a single friend as his entourage instead of his usual large group of more than five guys at least. He was chatting smoothly with his friend in his natural bad boy drawl, his brown hair nicely styled. Gaining whatever courage she had, Alex jumped next to Sonny and grabbed her hand as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She leaned in and whispered so that only she could hear.

"Just go with this. Please."

Sonny heard the seriousness in her voice and figured that this guy meant a lot to her and nodded. Hey, if she was going to be a fake boyfriend, she may as well put on her best acting skills. This girl did lend her these amazing glasses, so she figured she owed her this much at least.

They walked close to each other, hand in hand, as they approached Dean. Alex let laughed rather loudly to catch his attention.

"Oh Sonny, you are so funny! I mean, who would have thought that cars could be so interesting."

Harper rolled her eyes, but with the loud laugh and the mention of cars, Dean turned his head. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Alex being so close to another guy and he walked up to them with what seemed like a genuine smile on his face.

"Hey Russo! What's up! Haven't seen you in a while."

Alex smiled and leaned in closer to Sonny, who just stood there like a prop. She didn't dare move or make a sound; she figured she'd let Alex handle everything.

"Oh Dean, I've been great ever since… you know. But yeah, I've gotten over you, and Sonny here helped me with that. He's kind of been my shoulder to cry on, you know? We were just shopping here with Harper and enjoying a great day outside. How have you been?"

Dean's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sonny. He felt a bit intimidated by the boy since he had equally good looks as him, but was slightly taller and a bit better built. He scoffed.

"I been doin' great. I also met a girl too, so she helped me get over you, _you know?_"

Alex frowned at him at the mention of another girl but decided to let it slide, "Well then maybe we can go on a double date sometime, right? You know, just to get to know each other's new date."

Sonny looked at Alex alarmed.

A double date!?

"Fine Russo. Tomorrow at that touch screen arcade place."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"OKAY WE'RE ALL FINE!" Harper interjected.

The two stopped arguing with each other, and continued on their way. After Dean was out of sight, Alex dropped her hand and turned to Sonny with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into it like this, but um, would you mind being my fake date tomorrow too?"

She smiled sheepishly because they both knew what her answer was, and that it was near impossible to back out of it now. Sonny sighed and nodded.

"It's not exactly how I imagined I would be spending my vacation, but hey, doing things out of the ordinary can lead to fun stuff, right?"

Alex nodded with a sarcastic look on her face, "Yeah, whatever Miss Optimistic. Fun stuff, right."

"Are we still going to my fruit store?"

They both turned to look at Harper who had a pleading look on her face. Laughing in unison, Alex nodded, and the trio was off towards the store. Alex patted Sonny on the back and smiled up at her.

"You know, I think Dean looked pretty threatened by you. I mean, the boy form that those glasses gave you make you look pretty good!"

Sonny smiled excitedly, "I know, I'm totally hot aren't I!"

"Hah, yeah, no, let's not get carried away."

"Okay."

They both laughed again. Alex hadn't had this much fun since her dream dates with Dean, and she found that hanging with the cheerful Sonny was rather enjoyable.

They finally arrived at the fruit store, to which Harper squealed with excitement and ran inside like a little child let loose in a candy store. Indeed, a multitude of fruit visuals and smells enveloped their senses from the moment they walked inside. The entire store itself was incredibly bright and covered with vivacious colors from the tiled floor, to the rainbow walls, to the kaleidoscope colored ceiling. Harper went crazy and ended up buying a bunch of scented candles and colorful aromatic headbands, with which she planned on altering herself by adding some fresh fruit when they got home.

"How in the world did you and Harper become friends? I mean, don't get me wrong, but she seems like the total opposite of you. She's so bouncy and bubbly."

Alex watched Harper go wild, sniffing various fruity scents and trying on fruit patterned dresses.

"Well, we have more in common than you'd think. I mean, she doesn't try to fit in, and neither do I. She likes me for who I am and seems to understand me better than most."

Sonny nodded and watched the reddish-brown haired friend wander in and out of the clothing racks. She then looked to Alex and smiled slyly.

"So, are you still helping me out of boredom? Or are we friends now?"

Alex looked back at her and smirked, "Well, you're my 'boyfriend' right? I think I'll keep you around for a little longer."

They shared a laugh together as Harper walked up to them with her arms weighed down by a massive amount of colorful bags, each bursting to the top with fruit-inspired clothing and items.

"Okay, I think I'm done. Let's get out of here before I'm tempted to buy the whole store."

The trio left the store and walked towards the exit where they had entered from. As they were about to leave, Dean happened to come rounding the corner of the mall and passed by the group. For a split second, Sonny thought that he'd start arguing again with Alex, due to the half glare that he was sending her way, however, something unexpected happened.

Alex placed a quick kiss on Sonny's cheek and smirked victoriously at Dean, who only had a stunned look on his normally cool features. He grumbled and stalked off with his friend.

Sonny could feel her face burning up as she turned to Alex.

"Was that _really_ necessary?"

Alex smiled impishly, "Just putting icing on the cake. I don't think Dean believed me when I said that I was over him since we both still liked each other when we broke up. That was to make it more convincing."

Harper smiled sweetly, "Aww, look Alex, you made Sonny blush, how cute."

Alex's eyebrow quirked up curiously, "Really now? From just a peck on the cheek? I'm flattered."

Sonny covered her face embarrassed as the trio walked home. The sun was setting and the sky was splashed with all different colors and hues of orange, crimson and violets. Harper made some remark about the sky resembling some sort of sherbet ice cream before waving goodbye and walking off towards her own house.

When they got back home, the two walked upstairs with their day's shopping prizes and tossed the items on Alex's floor. Oddly satisfied, Alex plopped down flat on her back onto her bed and sighed contently. Sonny walked over and sat on the bed next to her and routinely looked at the photographs resting on top of the dresser. Alex put her hand on Sonny's arm to get her attention and smiled.

"Hey, thanks for going along with what happened today. It was just a whole bunch of crazy, but you were pretty cool throughout it. I appreciate it."

Sonny laid down beside her and looked her in the eyes with a smile on her face.

"Don't mention it. I mean, you let me borrow these amazing technoglasses, so I figured I could just go along with it. Besides, you're a pretty cool person Alex, so it's really no problem."

They looked at each other for a few seconds in a comfortable silence before Alex's mom called to them.

"Dinner! Come and get it!"

They both sat upright immediately and walked downstairs to go eat.

"It's my famous ten cheese surprise lasagna! And the surprise is definitely not an eleventh cheese. Go ahead and dig in."

The whole family was seated comfortably around the table eating together while Alex and Sonny took their plates to the coffee table near the television. Theresa frowned and called out to the two.

"Alex, don't be rude now. Come eat at the table with the rest of us and introduce us to your new friend."

"Alex has a boyfriend, Alex has a boyfriend," chanted Justin as Max giggled in between massive bites of his cheesy lasagna.

Sonny chuckled while Alex merely rolled her eyes. The two brought their plates to the table and the family scooted over to accommodate them. Jerry eyed Sonny as if trying to measure whether or not she was trustworthy or not to be around his daughter. Sonny just thought it was funny since she wasn't actually a guy, and the parents were blowing this whole thing way out of proportion.

"Okay, so this is Sonny. Sonny, this is my family. Now can we eat in peace already?" Alex huffed while munching on her meal.

"So Sonny, how'd you meet Alex?" asked Jerry casually.

"Yesterday at this restaurant. I wanted food, but I got mobbed by- "

"-The wonderful selection of sandwiches that we have on our menu! Yes, that's right." Alex interrupted in a not so smooth fashion.

The parents looked at Alex while Justin eyed Sonny suspiciously.

"Nice glasses there Sonny, are you near-sighted?" asked Justin.

"Oh no, these are really just-"

"-just a small prescription pair that he doesn't use often, isn't that right Sonny?" interrupted Alex once again. Sonny just nodded confused and ate her food. She didn't know why Alex was cutting off all of her questions, but she figured she should just go with it. Justin frowned in their direction, but they continued eating without any more questions. Theresa and Jerry talked about their day dealing with some unruly customers that wanted way too many extra napkins, and Justin relayed his incredibly eventful day regarding a trip to the library and studying. Figuring that it was a great time to escape, Alex and Sonny took their plates to the sink, washed them, and went upstairs.

After they closed the door, Alex looked at Sonny.

"Hey, you can't tell anyone about those glasses."

Sonny looked confused, "But I thought you said those were your dad's glasses, so why couldn't I just tell them?"

"Because he doesn't know that I took them and let you use them. We're not supposed to really have the glasses."

Sonny continued to look confused, but nodded anyways. They started to get washed up, so Alex went to the bathroom first to take off her makeup and take a shower. After she was done, she exited the bathroom with steam billowing out of the door behind her.

"Alright, I left an extra towel in there for you, so go ahead."

Sonny nodded, walked inside, and closed the door. Barely a few seconds after the door had been closed did Alex hear a scream. The door swung open and a glasses-less, and shirtless, Sonny was standing in the door frame. However, even without the glasses, she was still a he. His bare toned chest and nicely defined abs made Alex choke a bit and turn away out of surprise, since she definitely wasn't expecting to see a shirtless boy anytime soon.

"Alex! I took off the glasses but I didn't turn back into myself! I still look like a guy! What is going on!?"

Alex stuttered dumbfounded for a bit, and at that exact moment, her parents chose the worst moment to appear. Her bedroom door swung open and her mom and dad came rushing in.

"I heard a scream! What is going- OH MY GOODNESS WHY IS HE SHIRTLESS. Alex Russo you better have a good explanation for this!" screamed Theresa.

Alex groaned and attempted to explain to her parents, with Sonny present, about the use of the glasses without divulging that it was really a magical item.

"So, this is really Sonny Munroe from that T.V. show that Justin likes so much and she's here on vacation. I let her use the _special glasses_ in order to disguise herself so that she could have fun outside without being bugged by all the paparazzi people. She took off the glasses, but it uh… didn't stop projecting the image of the boy."

Jerry was fuming at the fact that Alex took the glasses and gave them to a mortal to use.

He rubbed his temples and tried to explain, "Well, since Sonny was wearing the _special glasses_ for too long, I think the image that it was… projecting, has become permanent for a while. I'll call the um, company that made them to try and create an anti-potion- I MEAN, uhh a remedy for the situation."

Jerry looked at Sonny, "But for now, you're stuck like this, so you're going to have to deal with Alex's stupid mistake."

Sonny had a look of dismay on her face as she realized that she was stuck looking like a guy for an unknown period of time.

How does she always manage to get herself into these weird situations?


	3. Sonny With A Chance of Jealousy

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside and inspire me to write! :] I've just been really busy with my clubs and work, so I find it kind of difficult to sit down and write, but I'll try to keep updating as best as possible!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Sonny With a Chance of Jealousy**

It was a beautiful day.

The birds were chirping.

The sun was shining.

The air was refreshing.

Yet when Alex Russo opened her eyes she sighed heavily and dreaded the upcoming day. Last night while Sonny was in the shower, her dad explained that he would order the necessary ingredients for a counter potion in order to reverse the side effects of overexposure to the nifty disguise glasses. However, the only downside to this was that it would take a few days for the ingredients to arrive via wizard mail, so Sonny was stuck in her male form until then. Sonny didn't quite understand why the glasses had turned her like that since she believed that it was only a technological gadget, but Alex and her parents weren't exactly ready to tell her that it was actually a magical instrument used by wizards, so they left it up to her imagination and confusion.

Today, Alex was supposed to go on her fake double date with Dean and his new girlfriend. The only problem with this was that she was going to have to be all lovey-dovey with Sonny in order to make Dean jealous. Alex closed her eyes momentarily and shuddered at the thought.

'_At least the male version of Sonny is hot_,' thought Alex. That was probably the only thing that was going to get her through today.

Alex sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Through her blurry morning vision, she could make out an odd tan figure leaning left and right as if stretching. Confused, she shook her head causing the drowsiness to clear and her vision come into better focus. A nice, well-built Sonny was doing some kind of exercising in loose fitting jeans and no shirt in the middle of her room. Her muscles glistened slightly in the morning sun from the perspiration causing him to look even more attractive. Alex's heart skipped a beat before she mentally slapped herself for staring at who she knew really wasn't a guy at heart.

"What in the world are you doing?" asked Alex.

Sonny stopped doing her exercises and turned around to face Alex and merely smiled charmingly with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"I'm doing my morning calisthenics! It's great for the heart, and the secret to my perkiness!"

She giggled in a not-so-manly manner, causing Alex to shudder again.

"Well can you at least put on a shirt or something? We've got to get ready for the fake double date thing today, and I don't want you looking all sweaty and nasty. I would like Dean to think that I've got good taste in guys."

Sonny rigidly saluted in a mock-army style causing Alex to smile.

"Alright sir! I shall go raid your brother's closet and look for some suitable clothing to look incredibly sexy and desirable, sir!"

Alex smiled from the silly antics and watched Sonny jog out towards Justin's room. After Sonny left the room, Alex, with much effort, pulled herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom to clean up. She did her morning ritual of washing her face, brushing her teeth, putting on her favorite makeup, and then did her hair in very loose curls. The whole act surprisingly did not take that long, but as she stepped out of the bathroom while applying some lip gloss, she spotted Sonny sitting on her bed twiddling her thumbs and humming absentmindedly.

Even though the clothing was all Justin's, the way she picked them out and layered them made them seem so much cooler than they usually were. A dark navy pair of jeans hugged her legs in a flattering way since they weren't too tight, nor too loose. As for the top, Sonny had picked out a nice white v-neck t-shirt, and decided to layer a black vest with a grey back over it and a dark grey vector design embellishing the front of it. She must have also done something to her hair, because earlier when she initially put the glasses on, it was almost near her shoulders, but it was now cut short and spiked up in a purposely disorganized style.

From hearing the bathroom door open, Sonny turned around and stood up. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she shyly smiled and glanced at Alex.

"How do I look?"

Alex could only stare in silence causing Sonny to look down and shuffle her feet awkwardly. A few more moments of silence ensued, before Alex's voice cut through.

"You… actually look pretty good, considering that you're using my dopy brother's clothing."

Sonny clapped excitedly and giggled, "Alright! I'm a stud!"

"Don't… giggle, it's weirding me out."

"Sorry."

Sonny grinned sheepishly as Alex put her arm around her and looked her in the eyes.

"Let's hope today works."

Sonny nodded and the two walked downstairs to the restaurant part of the building. There were only a few customers since the restaurant's menu was geared mostly towards lunch and dinner, so Jerry had time to notice the pair leaving. He waved at them and jogged over.

With a jovial smile on his face, he patted Sonny on the back.

"Sorry about having to spend your vacation time like this with her," he motioned to Alex, who in turn put on her pouting face, "but we will be able to fix the problem from those uh… special glasses soon enough. So, go have fun today! Oh, and by the way, you look pretty fetching in Justin's clothes."

He winked and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Ugh dad, no, don't even!"

Laughing jovially, he smiled mischievously and walked away. Alex groaned with embarrassment and Sonny giggled. They began their walk towards the touch-screen fast food phenomena Betty and Flemming's. The streets were not super crowded, so the two enjoyed a peaceful walk. As they passed by a group of girls, Alex noticed that they were staring at Sonny and giggling. Alex chuckled on the inside.

'_Oh if only they knew the truth,'_ she thought. Sonny may look like a hot guy on the outside, but she's really just… well, Sonny on the inside.

"Hey, you know, your dad seems pretty nice."

Alex snapped out of her mental reverie and glanced to her side to look at Sonny.

"Well, that was kind of random, but yeah, it may seem like he bugs me, but I know that he just really looks out for me."

She studied Sonny's features and noticed that there was a sort of melancholic twist in her expression, but figured it wouldn't be a good idea to press her about it. Sonny turned to look her in the eyes and smiled slightly.

"You're lucky to have him."

Alex reached out and took Sonny's hand into her own.

"I know."

They walked hand in hand together down the sidewalk in a comfortable silence. After walking a few more blocks and turning a corner, a large electric sign reading Betty and Flemming's came into view. Sonny pointed at it and squealed with delight. Tugging Alex's hand, she smiled broadly.

"Look, there it is! Let's go!"

They broke into a faster jog and pushed open the metallic doors. A rush of cool air blasted past them as they entered the modern arcade diner fusion. Kids and teenagers were at the video games and prize stand while the adults and parents were sitting at their tables while watching their little children have fun. After a few minutes of scanning the crowded arcade, Alex was able to spot Dean sitting next to a blonde girl. They were chatting comfortably, but it looked like the animated blonde was dominating the conversation mostly.

Sonny gave Alex's hand a comforting squeeze and smiled in her direction before leading her over to the table. As soon as they approached, Dean and the girl stood up. With her vivacious bright outfit and incredibly fake smile, Alex couldn't help but gag a little.

How could Dean go from Alex to _this_ kind of girl?

"Tawni?!"

Everyone looked at Sonny with puzzled looks on their faces. She had a shocked look on her face, but after realizing that all eyes were on her, Sonny blushed and stammered out a lame excuse for her outburst.

"Uh, I, uh… I'm a big fan of yours, not that I've met you of course, because that would just be ridiculous. It's not like I'm on your show or know you or anything, nope, not at all."

Upon hearing that she was loved and had an attractive boy saying that he was a fan of hers, Tawni immediately walked over to Sonny and smiled slyly. With a devious look in her eyes, she studied Sonny's frame and winked.

"Glad to hear that someone likes me! I mean, I do try ever so hard for the fans."

Sonny nearly gagged until Alex saved her by talking to Dean.

"Well hi there Dean. It seems that Sonny already knows your girlfriend, so why not introduce her to me?"

Upon hearing that Alex's 'boyfriend' was named Sonny, Tawni's face scrunched into an unpleasant frown. She wiggled her nose with distaste as she looked at Sonny.

"I can't believe your name is Sonny. That is so weird. You see, there's this strange girl that works with me who has a bad sense of fashion and a terrible cowbell ring tone with the same name as you, but you don't seem nearly as dreadful as her!"

Sonny frowned internally upon hearing how Tawni really felt about her, but on the outside, she put on a pleasant smile that only handy acting skills could have conjured.

"Well, let's just eat, shall we?"

Tawni expected Dean to pull back her chair for her, but just as Alex had learned, he didn't. When it came to gentlemen kind of things, Dean was not exactly top notch. Tawni huffed a bit out of complaint, but then sat down on her own after realizing that Dean was getting comfortable in his steel grey chair.

Alex on the other hand, wasn't expecting anything, so when Sonny had pulled back the chair for her in a chivalrous manner with a warm smile on her face, she unconsciously blushed and gratefully sat down. Sonny happened to notice that Dean was watching them very carefully with a covetous look in his dark mysterious eyes; it seemed like the make-Dean-jealous plan was starting to work its magic!

"Deany poo! Let's share a Caesar salad together, and I won't take no for an answer!" Tawni exclaimed after clapping her hands together while Dean just grunted as she typed in the order. The touch screen repeated back what they wanted for extra confirmation in its trademark robotic way.

Alex snorted with amusement since she knew that Dean wasn't into salads at all. He ate just like she did; shakes, malts, burgers, fries, all of that unhealthy junk.

"One avocado bacon burger, chili cheese fries with curly fries instead of regular ones, and one dark chocolate shake with whipped cream on the bottom. Hey Alex, I hope you have an appetite, because you're going to help me eat all of this heart attack in a bun!"

Alex shot Sonny a surprised look, who promptly returned it with a playful grin.

"You know, I like to eat a lot, okay? I hope you don't mind that I ordered for the both of us, but I figured it'd be nicer to split it together, you know?"

Sonny smiled softly and Alex's heart fluttered in her chest as she began to get a bit flustered. This whole double date was actually turning out to be almost exactly like her dream dates with Dean. Sonny was actually behaving _better_ than dream Dean, which was pleasantly surprising since she wasn't being made up or controlled by Alex; this was how Sonny truly was.

'_If only Sonny was really a guy, I think I'd actually want to date her,'_ thought Alex. Sonny had tremendously good manners and despite being a bit on the silly and ditsy side, she had a great sense of humor.

Alex had to tear her gaze away from Sonny's charming smile in order to suppress the growing ache that was developing deep within her chest. She looked at Dean and Tawni and decided that talking to them would serve as a good distraction from the weird butterflies that she was having.

"So uh, Dean, how did you and Tawni meet each other? 'Cuz you two seem _so_ greatly matched."

He noticed the sarcasm in her last comment, but decided to ignore it.

"Well, I was fixin' up some cars nearby at my garage, and she pulled in needin' some help with her engine. She thought it was completely shot but I took a quick look at it and it turned out that she just needed an oil change. Funny, huh?"

Alex rolled her eyes, but managed to smile anyways. Cars weren't exactly her thing, but with Dean, she was willing to stomach his auto shop stories. Everyone started to watch the kids play arcade games around them as an awkward silence fell upon their table like a stifling blanket. Sonny decided to speak up in order to move the conversation on.

"So… Tawni… what brings you here to New York?"

Upon having the conversation's attention switch to Tawni, she brightened up considerably and smiled her phony smile before talking all about herself.

"Well, since I had some time off from work, I thought I'd come to the glamorous New York for some great shopping! I could always use some new clothing, shoes, purses, and jewelry! I just happened to break down near Deany poo's shop and he fixed my little ol' car right up! I _told_ my dad that I needed a new BMW, but he just didn't believe me when I said that my old piece of junk was ready to break."

"How old is your car right now?" asked Alex.

"Oh, I'd say a few months old. Absolutely ancient, I know."

"…"

Alex exchanged looks with Sonny, who shrugged in silence. This Tawni was obviously a spoiled brat, so Alex didn't understand why Dean had decided to get with her. It was insulting!

After more awkward silence, a waiter came with their food and dropped it off to the respective people. Sonny and Alex basically drooled as they inspected their fatty yet delicious-looking food while Dean sighed with the plain dull salad that was laid out in front of him. Sonny cut the burger in half and handed one plump side to Alex with a smile.

"I hope you enjoy this, because I know I sure will!"

Everyone dug in graciously, though Dean with less fervor than Tawni. He eyed Alex and Sonny's side of the table with all of the delicious food and the look of desire filled his eyes.

"Here Deany poo! Open up!"

Tawni was waving a forkful of salad and a crouton in front of his face. She had a happy expression plastered all over her face as he reluctantly took a bite. He smiled weakly and gave her a thumbs up in spite of the fact that the other two could clearly see that he wasn't too crazy about the leafy food.

As soon as he saw Alex's face though, he immediately smiled suavely and winked at Tawni.

"That was great. Better than I expected."

Sonny frowned as she noticed what he was doing and grabbed a chili cheese fry.

Two could play at that game!

She waved it in front of Alex's face in a seemingly sweet manner, but failed utterly in producing romantic words to follow it up.

"Here Alex… uh, have a fry that is as sweet as you, even though these are really chili fries and uh… aren't supposed to be sweet at all."

Alex was trying her best attempt to not burst out into laughter at the obviously awkward Sonny, but just as Sonny was about to feed her the fry, a rowdy kid came running by with his newly won toy gun and ran into her arm on accident, resulting in a chili fry shoving straight into the bridge of Alex's nose. Dean burst into laughter as Alex recoiled from the sudden food attack.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Alex!" Sonny looked around for a napkin, but noticed that there were none on the table. Alex shook her head as she started to stand up.

"It's okay, just… I'm going to the bathroom to wipe this off, but the food had better not be all gone by the time I come back or you are _so_ gonna get it Sonny."

"I'll come with you Alex!" Tawni suddenly escaped her chair and walked over to accompany her to the restroom. Everyone looked confused as to why she would want to go with her, but they went anyways leaving Dean and Sonny together. After a few moments of silence, Dean finally rested his arms on the table and leaned in towards Sonny. A serious expression dominated his hard features as he spoke with a subtle threatening tone.

"Do you really like Alex, or are you just trying to screw her over?"

"Wh-what? Excuse me?"

His cool and collected composure was shattered as he spoke with a hidden meanness that Alex probably never heard or was aware of.

"I said, do you really like Alex or is all of this just a front?"

"Do you really like Tawni?" retorted Sonny with equal nastiness.

"You got me there, but look, I still like Alex more than you do. More than you can ever imagine, so just back off and let her come back to me. I may be dense, but I can tell what you guys are trying to do, so just stop your games, let me take her back, and go fuck off."

Sonny flinched at the harsh words, but her blood boiled at the malicious way he spoke when nobody else was listening. If she let Alex go back to him, he'll just try to act all cool, but there was no telling what he may actually do in the future. Alex was starting to grow on her, and she'd be damned if she let her go back to this deceptive boy. Sonny was hoping that Alex wouldn't get mad at her for ruining the get-Dean-jealous plan, but she would just explain it later and with a bit of luck, Alex would forgive her.

"Who said we were trying to make you jealous? You two broke up. I like Alex, she likes me, so I don't want her to get back with you."

"But you don't even likeAlex! I liked her first! We broke up because of distance!"

"I do like Alex, so get over it!"

Dean slammed his fist into the table, ignoring the attention he gathered and the stares from passerby people. He narrowed his eyes dangerously as he glared at Sonny.

"Alex is _mine_."

They glowered at each other, not wanting to break eye contact until a few moments later, Tawni and a freshly cleaned up Alex returned. Sonny was fuming, but Dean had switched to his normal cool self. Sonny was still scowling at Dean and breathing heavily until Alex put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, something wrong?"

With the concerned look in Alex's eyes, Sonny rapidly calmed down, but spoke between gritted teeth.

"I… just… really want to play arcade games. Let's go. _Now._"

She stood up and grabbed Alex's hand who promptly pouted.

"But I didn't get to finish the fries!"

Dean stood up with Tawni.

"You know what, that's a good idea. Let's play some skee ball."

The four of them walked over to the skee ball area and proceeded to swipe their game cards to play a few games. Dean threw the balls like a pro and ended up with a rather high score of 620. The machine spit out a hefty amount of tickets as he smiled smugly in Sonny's direction.

Alex tried her best at the game, but ended up getting a pitiful score. Even the machine felt bad for her and gave her one pity ticket. Sonny couldn't help but laugh at the mock-defeated look in Alex's eyes. Sonny, determined to win some sort of prize for her, swiped her card and grabbed the heavy brown spheres. Luckily, she was secretly good at this game since she had played it often in her home town against her mom. Rolling the balls easily, she ended up with a score of 680 and smiled broadly as the machine spit out a massive amount of tickets.

"Wow Sonny, I didn't know you were good at skee ball. I should just ask you next time I want a prize and not Justin or Max, that way I'd probably end up with what I actually want, and not some stupid cheap prize like a sticker or fake vampire teeth."

Sonny grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her up to the machine. A devious plan had just formed in her head to annoy Dean.

"Here, I'll help you get better so you won't have to ask anybody for tickets."

Sonny made sure that Dean was watching as she stood behind Alex and pressed up close to her back. Alex jumped a little from the close contact and turned around and muttered quietly to her.

"Sonny, w-what are you doing?"

Taking Alex's hand into her own, just like in the dream date with Dean, Sonny guided Alex's arm to throw perfect balls in quick succession. The tickets started to rapidly flow out of the machine as Sonny grinned. Almost inaudibly, she whispered into Alex's ear, her breath tickling her neck from the close proximity.

"Making Dean jealous."

She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away and gathering all of the tickets into a bucket. She looked at Dean to see his response and silently cheered when she was greeted with a furious look. Sonny had given her that quick kiss on the cheek just to spite Dean, and it seemed that it worked in making him upset.

Alex grinned after catching on to why she did that, and grabbed Sonny's hand.

"C'mon, let's go back home."

She looked at Dean and Tawni and then smiled.

"You know, it was really great meeting you Tawni, really. I mean, you're obviously the intelligence that has been missing from Dean's life, so I'm so glad that you two found each other. Have a nice day."

They left the arcade diner place laughing hand in hand, but after they exited, Sonny stopped Alex.

"Hold on, I forgot something inside."

She disappeared back inside leaving Alex outside alone. The sun was starting to set and the sky was once again filled with beautiful hues of oranges and crimsons. She hadn't realized just how much time that it took to walk there and how much of their time they really spent in that arcade. The day had actually turned out better than she had expected, and that was all thanks to Sonny's genius little actions that seemed to work their magic against Dean.

A gentle hand rested on Alex's shoulder, snapping her out of her mental thoughts and she turned around.

An adorable, miniature blue elephant was staring straight at her. Sonny giggled in her signature non-manly way and handed it to Alex.

"I thought you could use a cute prize instead of a sticker, and uh…" she leaned in close to whisper into Alex's ear, "I named him Timmy."

She winked playfully and started sauntering down the sidewalk in the direction of the Waverly Sub Station.

Alex blushed, looked down at the elephant, and smiled.

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry if this chapter seemed so everywhere. I had an initial idea for the story's direction, but then all these other ideas hit me all at once so I don't know which one to choose. x] Please bear with me!


	4. Sonny With A Chance of Confusion

**[A/N]** Sorry for the super long delay with this chapter. Club activities/work/school got to me, and a bit of family issues. I almost lost interest, but special thanks to Meghan Gibson and DirtyPiratePimp for the messages; they kept me going. :] Also, I'm planning on writing a Willow/Tara story sometime when I have time. O_o; Sorry for the short chapter.

**Chapter 4 – Sonny With a Chance of Confusion**

"Oh Sonny, you're so charming… and I mean it. You're like… a baker. A sexy baker trying to woo a cute customer of the female persuasion with his soft, warm, golden buns of perfection, if… you know what I mean."

Sonny shook her head frantically, "No! No I do not know what you mean! Bakers? Buns?!"

Her face flushed bright red as Alex's face leaned in closer. With her face a foot away, her eyes glittered in the dim moonlight that shone through the window. Alex's eyes studied Sonny's features, from her brown eyes down to her perfectly soft lips. She grinned mischievously as she closed the gap until their faces were mere inches away. She hesitated before making contact in a painfully playful act of anticipation for Sonny, making her even more desirable.

"You know you want me."

Sonny gulped audibly while her heartbeat raced out of control. The blood rushing violently through her head made her dizzy, and the pounding of her own pulse was so loud that it could be heard around the world.

Her lips made contact and then

"OH MY GOD!"

Sonny shot up from her sleeping position on the mattress on the floor with a thin layer of sweat on her face. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head energetically before taking more deep breaths. She looked around the dark room and realized that it was just a dream; a freaky, slightly perverted, dream. She let loose a chuckle of relief and rolled her eyes.

"Well, that would explain the weird dialogue. I mean, Alex would never talk about bakers like that. I mean, only my own kind of quirky brain could think of- OH GOODNESS."

She shouted loudly, this time waking up Alex, who was sleeping on her bed. Alex drowsily rubbed her eyes and looked around the dark room.

"Uhghm… Sonny…? Is something wrong? Is my brother hitting on you again…?"

She was rambling while still half-asleep as Sonny shook her head.

"No, everything is quite peachy! Just go back to bed and uh… dream your dreams of happy bunnies! And cheese!"

Alex frowned slightly and then plopped back onto her pillow, promptly falling back asleep. Sonny's eyebrows contorted confusedly. What a weird dream she had just had, and it included Alex!

"And it was… kind of naughty?"

She sleepily giggled at the outrageous thought and shrugged it off. Before falling back asleep, she smiled peacefully and snuggled beneath her covers.

* * *

Bright rays of sunshine invaded the room as the annoying chirping chorus of birds awoke Alex prematurely. She frowned through her sleep and groaned.

"Ugh, stupid birds. Can't they get a normal sleeping schedule like the rest of the sane world?"

She was greeted with an unnatural boyish giggle.

"Oh c'mon sleepy meepy, it's nearly ten in the morning! You need to rise and shine and join me in my morning calisthenics! One two, one two…"

Alex opened her eyes and was greeted to the site of a once again shirtless Sonny in boy form. She was stretching left and right, her back muscles contorting with each movement. After leaning to the right a few times, she turned around and smiled cheerfully.

"You know, that glasses contraption really projected a hot body onto me! I seriously need to work out more to, you know, make that Dean guy more jealous and whatnot. We can really string him along for a while. Maybe I should go jogging some more…"

Alex couldn't help but chuckle a little at the enthusiasm that Sonny had.

"You know, I don't think that's necessary. I mean, after yesterday, he totally _fumed_ when you kissed me on the cheek! I mean, I think he really wants me ba-"

"No!"

Sonny interjected sharply before immediately looking down to cover up her blush. She was embarrassed from the sudden outburst, but remembered how rude Dean was when Alex wasn't there. There was no way that Sonny would let her friend go back to a guy like that. But then… who was she to decide who, or who not, her friend could like?

'_I mean… if she had dated him before, there must have been a good reason… right? Maybe he was just being protective with his ex since she was with a stranger he'd never seen before… maybe he is actually a good guy.'_

Sonny tried to rationalize Dean's behavior silently in her thoughts before she realized that Alex was standing next to her with an inquisitive look in her eyes. With her left eyebrow quirked up, she crossed her arms and stood with her weight on one side.

"What's up with the whole dramatic 'no!' shout?"

Under sudden and up-close scrutiny, Sonny could feel her face burning up as she tried to stammer out an explanation.

"W-well, I uh-I … I just figured that… th-that maybe you're l-l-looking too m-much into it and I and uh, maybe he… really doesn't like you… again… yet?" She smiled weakly.

Alex stared at her with a deadpan expression for what seemed like an eternity before rolling her eyes and walking away, seemingly unconvinced but not wanting to poke any further.

"Rrriiiight, okay then. Never mind. Let's go downstairs and get something to eat."

Sonny nodded and they both got changed quickly before walking downstairs. The smell of pancakes filled the air as they both took a seat around the table. Mr. Russo came by with a skillet as she slid another pancake onto a large, already-filled plate before greeting the two.

"I hope you guys are ready for my world-famous, absolutely delicious, Russo pancakes! I even made funny shapes, also known as my special Funnies. Dig in!"

Alex nearly face planted from embarrassment while Sonny only chuckled and grabbed a plate full of steaming hot pancakes. She started to pour syrup all over them while smiling brightly.

"Oh I greatly enjoy this! It reminds me of when my dad used to make me pancakes in the morning…"

Her smile faded slightly before redoubling her smiling efforts and stabbed a pancake.

"I just stabbed Mickey Mouse."

She jammed the pancake in her mouth as Harper came bursting through the door. With her watermelon-themed dress, she bounced to the table with bubbling enthusiasm and sat down.

"I couldn't miss Mr. Russo's famous Funnies!"

Sonny looked at her quizzically, "How the heck do you just pop up out of nowhere?"

Alex chuckled, "Harper comes over often for breakfast. She just kind of… you know, let's herself in."

Sonny shrugged and went back to eating like a starved animal. She seemed to gain an even bigger appetite while under this kooky disguise but she didn't know why.

With his apron on, Jerry walked over to Alex and tapped her shoulder. He motioned to the other side of the room so that he could talk to her. The two of them move to an area near the bookcase, making sure that they are out of earshot, before leaning in close to whisper to her.

"How good of friends are you with Harper?"

Alex shot her dad a confused look.

"Where have _you _been these past… oh, I don't know… _half my life_? We're best friends!"

He nods and closes his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Okay well, her parents talked to me a few days ago and… they're moving and-"

"WHAT?!"

Jerry shushed her and looked back to the breakfast table. Sonny and Harper were in a heated discussion involving produce and the debate of whether the tomato is a fruit or a vegetable; neither of them heard Alex's outburst. He took a deep breath and went back to his daughter.

"Okay well, I was going to say that Harper wants to stay here in the city."

Alex let loose a sigh of relief before her dad continued.

"Here with us."

She shot him an unblinking, shocked look.

Harper?

Here? With the Russos?

'_With Sonny. Crap.'_ She thought.

She could only think of how Harper would find out who Sonny really was. Would that ruin her chances with Dean? Maybe Harper would find out and spill the beans to him and he'd think that Alex was pathetic or something. It might pose a problem, but then again, Alex could trust Harper with anything; she already knows that they're a family of wizards and witches. If that wasn't a big enough secret, she didn't know what was.

Alex cracked a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm cool with it. I mean, it's Harper."

They both looked at the table and saw Harper balancing a spoon on her nose with Sonny clapping and cheering her on. Both Russos stared for a few seconds and shook their heads.

* * *

Alex, Sonny, and Harper looked at the pile of boxes sitting at the front door of the Waverly Sub Station. How could Harper possibly have so many things?

"Is that even humanly possible? Where is all that luggage going to fit?" Sonny whispered to Alex.

Alex's eyes widened as she realized that Harper would probably be moving some of her items into the Magic Lair. It was the only possible place to store all of her extra belongings, seeing as how they have magical items to shrink her possessions and store them until later needed. Alex pointed to some boxes filled with Harper's more immediate belongings and nodded to Sonny.

"Well uh, you can probably carry those things to the basement. I think we cleared out the area already for Harper to live in. They might be heavy though, you should probably get one of my stupid caveman brother to get it for you."

Harper looked at Alex, then to Sonny, then back at Alex.

"Um… no offense to Justin, whom I still think is like, the hottest geek I've ever known, but he seems a bit… less buff and muscle-y than Sonny."

Alex frowned, then mentally slapped herself. Of course, Sonny was in the form of a guy; she could handle some simple boxes.

With amazing strength, Sonny was carting multiple boxes back and forth between the front door and the basement. Theresa's eyes widened and she smiled before shooting Alex a look.

"Now why can't you go find an actual guy who can lift boxes like that? I'd love to have some help around here at the Sub Station with all the heavy lifting."

Harper looked at Mrs. Russo with a slightly confused look.

"What do you mean by an actual guy? Sonny can do all sorts of guy-like things, you know, seeing as how he's a guy."

Theresa froze.

"Uh nothing dear. Sonny most definitely is a real guy, a real, strong, manly guy and oh my gosh look at the time I need to go start preparing sandwiches for the customers."

Harper nodded and smiled before looking around the station and noticed that there were no customers at all. Her smile faded and turned back into a confused expression before she walked to go talk to Alex, who was sitting comfortably in a booth eating some chips lazily.

"You know, your mom said the weirdest thing to me. And, I may just be looking way too into this, but she just called Sonny… not an actual guy. What could she have possibly meant by that?"

Alex's eyes widened slightly and she looked away.

"Oh I have _no_ idea Harper. You know my mom, saying funny things like that. Oh ha ha, she's so funny! Oh those jokes that she tells, they just kill me."

She grinned nervously and continued to avoid eye contact. Harper just shrugged before grabbing a chip and munching on it thoughtfully.

"You know, that Sonny guy, he's really nice. We've got so much in common! He likes all the things that I do, and doesn't think that I'm weird, like everybody else does. I mean, he even complimented me on my cheese necklace that I made. He said it reminded him of his old home and how his mom used to give him cheese on cracker snacks, or something."

Alex nodded absent-mindedly and continued to eat chips as Harper continued to ramble.

"I mean, I know you still like Dean and all but… instead of using Sonny to make Dean jealous, why don't you just date Sonny? He's smart, likes fruit as much as I do, and isn't exactly bad looking either. He seems like the type you'd go for actually."

At that moment, Sonny came walking through the doorway with another box in hand. Alex looked at her, and in response, Sonny attempted to wave at her, but then ended up struggling with the box and ultimately dropped it, spilling the contents everywhere. Alex smiled dreamily for a few seconds, but then snapped out of it and continued eating potato chips as Harper rushed over to help pick up the belongings.

DVDs, pictures, calendars, you name it, were strewn across the floor. All of them were merchandise of the _So Random!_ cast and show.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry for dropping your stuff! But at least you have got good taste in television. I uh… love this show! I have watched it many times, and I continue to laugh from the actors' silly antics!"

Harper looked at Sonny and squealed with excitement.

"I can't believe it! You like _So Random!_ also? I thought no guy out there would admit to liking this show at all! It's like… you're the perfect guy or something."

Alex rolled her eyes at the two. It was more like Harper was perfect for Sonny or something.

'_That's kind of sad that she wasn't actually a guy, otherwise Harper would've found her soul mate or something.'_ she mused.

At that moment, the door opened up with its usual jingly bell, and Dean appeared in the doorway. Alex scrambled off the booth and looked at him, both surprised and shocked.

"Dean!"

Sonny's attention shot from Harper to Dean.

What the heck is he doing here!?

Harper waved hello to Dean cheerfully as he walked over to Alex. Wiping her hands from their salty potato chip feeling, her gaze darted back and forth between Sonny and Dean before he finally came right up to her and grabbed her arms firmly. Sonny was about to launch herself at the "bad boy", but then her mouth dropped open as Dean planted a gentle kiss on Alex's lips.

After a few moments of absolute silence, he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"I want you back."

Sonny was about to interject, about to tell Alex about how much of a jerk Dean might be, about how she could do so much better, but then

"Okay."

And she drew him in for another kiss. Harper smiled and sighed.

"You know, she really did like him. She was so upset when they had to break up. I'm glad that she has a boy again…"

Sonny turned to Harper with disbelief still written all over her face. She should have talked to Alex earlier about how Dean had behaved, just in case, but now it was too late.

'_But then again, why does it matter? If Alex went through this trouble, there is a reason she would want him back. I went through this already; I have no right to prevent her from dating him again. I mean, that is the whole reason why she wanted to… use me… in the first place, right?'_

Conflicted thoughts battled in Sonny's mind, distracting her from what was going on. Harper closed her now repacked box and, shyly and awkwardly, looked at Sonny before whispering quietly.

"You know, now that Alex is with Dean, you don't have to pretend to be with her. I mean… if you'd want to date someone else… for real. Like, oh say… me, you can."

"Sure."

Harper's eyes lit up and she hugged Sonny gleefully. Alex, however, was pulled out of her lovey dovey reunion with Dean and shot Sonny a violently surprised, and slightly horrified look.

"WHAT!?" Alex exclaimed.

Sonny snapped out of her own cloudy confusion and realized what she said.

"WHAT!?"

"What?" asked Harper.

Sonny shook her head and continued to stare in disbelief at the floor.

What the heck did she just say?


	5. Sonny With a Chance of What?

**Chapter 5 – Sonny With a Chance of What?**

"WHAT?!"

That simple word basically summed up what was going on in the Waverly Sub Station. With an incredulous expression on her face, Alex continued to stare with her mouth open at Sonny. After a few moments of awkward tension and silence so piercing that a pin dropping could be heard, Alex stomped over to Sonny, roughly grabbed her arm and smiled at Harper and Dean.

"Excuse us one moment."

She dragged her to the back room near the kitchen area to make sure they were out of earshot, despite the open kitchen window. Alex glared at Sonny with furious eyes and shouted in the quietest way possible.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? How could you say yes to Harper when you know you're… you know, not a guy!? This," she motioned to Sonny's body, "is only a disguise! Her feelings are going to be hurt! You're so stupid! So, so…!"

She trailed off from her ranting as soon as she noticed the panicked look on Sonny's face. Alex's sudden angry outburst turned to concern and confusion.

"Uh, is something wrong?"

Sonny's breathing quickened as she continued to rapidly blink, her eyebrows upturned. She began to fan herself furiously in a pitiful attempt to cool herself off.

"I-I- I don't know what's wrong with me! I have absolutely _no_ idea why I said yes! It is as if being in this bizarrely realistic gender bending disguise is messing with my thoughts!" She calmed down briefly and stopped to think for a second before rubbing her chin peculiarly, "for instance, this morning, oh, you would not believe it, I had a dream with you in it and boy was it hot. Man, it was totally weird!" Sonny chuckled a bit before realizing what she said. She winced and chanced a glance at Alex.

Alex stared at her straight-faced before nodding quietly, "Oh is that right?"

Sonny nodded.

Alex grinned slyly, "Was I sexy?"

Sonny slowly nodded in an unsure manner.

Alex nodded triumphantly, "Well that settles it; I knew I was ho – OH WHAT AM I _SAYING_?! You're having dreams about me!?"

She was only met with a nonchalant shrug from Sonny, who promptly nodded and replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "It has only happened once. I mean, it's not like I'm constantly having naughty dreams night and day about you or something. Besides, we have more pressing matters to attend to!"

She pointed to Harper, who was waiting outside chatting with Dean about something that sounded like an argument over which was worse; cruel, evil people or artichokes. Harper was making some kind of argument for artichokes and how at least they have hearts.

Sonny began panicking again, "I want this disguise thing to stop! I must admit, it was quite funtastic not having cameras following me all around these past few days, but I really do not like having all of these… male thoughts messing with my brain!" She shook her head violently and groaned out of frustration, "What is up with those stupid glasses anyways! It's like they magically messed with my head!"

Alex laughed nervously before clapping her hands together.

"I have an idea! How about you take Harper on one date, act really disgusting so that she'll think you're nasty and icky, and she'd be able to easily dump you! She wouldn't take it as hard, you won't have to date her, and everybody walks away happy! Yay!"

Sonny looked at her with a bit of uncertainty before slowly smiling.

"Ah… I gotcha. The worst date ever scenario! I can do that kind of acting, I mean, I _am_ Sonny Monroe."

The pair started to walk back to the others and Alex sighed out of relief for her quick thinking. She really needed to get Sonny the antidote for the glasses before something really bad happened. Her vacation from _So Random!_ would be over soon, so she couldn't send back a television star a different gender; her parents would ground her for life for such a disaster.

Harper walked up to Sonny and nervously giggled, "So, I've got this great idea! We can go to this new restaurant that opened up a few weeks ago called Konnichiwa Matey!"

Sonny looked at her dumbstruck.

Konnichiwa Matey? _Konnichiwa Matey!?_ What kind of name for a restaurant was _that_!?

Harper smiled like a little kid and swayed back and forth excitedly, "It's a sort of rotating sushi bar with these little boats with sushi on them! All sorts of food like fish, onigiri rice ball things, veggie wraps, rolls, and all you can think of! And uh… it's pirate themed, hence the 'matey' part. Neat huh?"

Alex was biting her tongue in a desperate attempt to stifle her urge to laugh as loudly as possible. Dean was also biting his lip in equal efforts to not burst out laughing. He coughed loudly and cleared his throat before putting his arm around Alex.

"You know, that sounds like a great place. How 'bout we uh… have a double date there; me 'n Alex, you 'n Sonny. I bet the food'll be delicious. I mean, the place probably has a Safety and Sanitation letter of grade _Arrrr_!"

They all stared at him.

"You get it? Rated… _Arrrr!_ 'Cuz… you know, places usually get a letter "A" for outstanding cleanliness of their beef 'n whatnot."

They all continued to stare at him.

He shrugged, "Eh, I never was good at clever puns anyways."

Alex smiled sweetly and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "With a face as cute as yours, you don't need to be clever."

"Lucky me."

He grinned and gave her a kiss before walking towards the door.

"Alright, tomorrow, we'll all go out to this shipwreck place or whatever and have dinner, then uh, we can maybe all hang out together. Or separate. Or whatever you guys want to do. See ya."

The door jingled, signaling his exit, and then both Harper and Alex squealed with delight. They hugged and began jumping up and down ecstatically, totally forgetting that Sonny was standing a few feet beside them. Harper calmed down and beamed at Alex.

"It worked! You got Dean to take you back! Oh man, he was all like, 'Hey,' and you were all like, 'hey', and he was all like, 'come date me again,' and stuff! Ohhh I am so excited for you!" Harper's Dean impression made both Alex, and Sonny, chuckled a bit. Alex playfully punched both Harper and Sonny's arm and smiled.

"Enough about me 'n Dean, what about you two…err… blossoming… uh, budding buddies… goin' to have some romantic sushi tomorrow with us and stuff."

Harper blushed slightly while Sonny laughed nervously. A moment of awkward silence followed before Sonny finally clapped her hands together.

"Okay, well uh, with that settled, I'm going to go… take a shower. Yes, take a shower, oh man am I feelin' icky from lifting oh so many boxes back and forth from one place to the other."

With that, she quickly exited upstairs, to which Harper's expression changed to that of slight confusion.

"Does… i-is Sonny staying here… with you?" she asked hesitantly.

Crap.

Alex scrounged around her brain for the quickest and most believable answer that she could think up.

"Uhhh yes! Yes, Sonny is here… visiting…. visiting from uhh from my uhh… aunt's house, yes!"

Harper's eyes bulged.

"Sonny's _your cousin_!?"

"NO!" Alex smiled nervously, "uh I meant, he's a uhh…. He's a friend of my aunt! Err… a friend of my cousin! Yeah, a friend of my cousin… who lives with my aunt! Because, hah, you know… cousins are usually the kids of aunts and uncles, and… you know, he's a friend of that cousin, or something…"

She grinned apprehensively, hoping that Harper would buy the ridiculous explanation. Harper frowned for a second before nodding happily.

"Well that's a relief!" she exclaimed.

Alex rubbed her forehead and thought, '_Man, I can't believe she bought that. I seriously question why she's considered the smart one.'_

Harper smiled and walked to the basement where all of her things were situated and Alex followed.

"Hey, I can help ya unpack some of your stuffed animals or something."

Harper pointed to a rather large, and quite filled, looking cardboard box, to which Alex sized up before promptly flopping onto the bed. After a few moments of stillness, Alex looked at Harper and grinned.

"What? I love helping people."

Her friend merely rolled her eyes and picked up her strawberry-shaped ceramic alarm clock before placing it down gently on the nearby wooden night stand. She gently blew a layer of dust off of it before turning to her lazy friend on the bed.

"Hey, does Sonny know that you're a witch?"

Alex frowned and wrinkled her nose.

"No."

Harper nodded and smiled, "Well then I'll make sure not to mention anything about it to him."

Alex simply shrugged and laid out flat across the top of the bed, her hands behind her head in a relaxed position. She wrinkled her nose again and continued to frown. The idea of a simple pair of glasses projecting an 'outward' disguise seemed completely ridiculous, even to Alex, so how come Sonny didn't question it? She couldn't possibly be that dense; _nobody_ was that dense (except maybe Harper). The fact that Sonny wasn't complaining about being stuck in a guy's body spoke wonders about her accommodating personality and utter cheerfulness. A complete stranger had turned her into a guy for a few days, and all she complained about was how she didn't make Dean jealous enough. Coupled with the fact that she was just so darn good natured on their fake date, Alex came to the conclusion that if there ever were such a thing as an angel, Sonny Monroe was a walking embodiment of it.

"She's the nicest person ever."

Alex's eyes widened slightly as she realized that she spoke out loud and Harper cocked her head to the side.

"Who's the nicest person ever?"

The small brunette coughed and laughed timidly, "Ah err… me. I'm the nicest person ever."

Harper's eyebrow rose up. Alex smiled nervously.

"Yeah, you know, with letting Sonny stay here 'n whatnot; I'm like… an angel or something."

Harper chuckled and pulled out a fluffy stuffed banana with googly eyes out of a nearby box. She hugged it and swayed back and forth before carefully placing it next to a smiling stuffed grapefruit. Her fruit obsession was quirky, but an enduring trait that Alex came to appreciate. After pairing them together, Harper smiled with satisfaction before chuckling again.

"If you're an angel, then I must be a saint!"

A small grin lit up her face as Alex turned and playfully punched Harper in the shoulder.

"You're no saint; you're just Harper."

She sat up quickly and hopped off the bed. After smoothing out the wrinkles in her blouse, Alex smiled to Harper.

"I think I'm going to go see how Sonny's doing upstairs now, in a room that's _not_ filled with a horrendous amount of vitamin Z."

"Vitamin C you mean."

"Yeah, whatever."

Harper grinned and pulled out her favorite purple slippers before jumping up to give Alex a crushing hug. After a few moments of seeing what it's like to live without oxygen, Alex was finally released but her bubbly friend continued to hold onto her arms. She smiled genuinely and looked her in the eye.

"You know, thanks for everything Alex, seriously. For letting me stay here… introducing me to Sonny… and… just being my bestest bud ever!"

Alex cracked a smile and waved her away with her hand while retreating to the door.

"Yeah yeah, don't be getting all friendshippy on me now. I'm no good with the mushy feelings thing. We'll be down in a little while to help you unpack some more."

She left the room and closed the door softly behind her. Sighing heavily, Alex leisurely trekked upstairs to her room while mulling over the idea of Harper liking Sonny in her mind.

Sonny wasn't really a guy, but the side effects of the glasses must have been putting male thoughts in her mind, as far as she could tell. She didn't really pay close attention to her dad's lessons regarding the use of the glasses since she had Dean on her mind at that time, but she really hoped that everything could be reversed. Sonny was going to eventually turn back into a girl which would only result in Harper getting her feelings hurt. As long as it happened early enough though, Alex figured that hopefully, by then, Harper won't have fallen too hard for Sonny. The whole thing just spelled bad news for both parties involved.

As Alex passed by her parents' bedroom, her dad appeared and snapped her out of her contemplative reverie by motioning for her to enter his bedroom. The plush maroon curtains were cracked open a bit, revealing a pleasantly clear, sunny day outside as he brought her over to the bed and sat her down. He folded his arms and paced back and forth with apprehension. The room was silent save the sound of his socks rubbing against the carpet with each step.

"Alex, how long has it been since Sonny took off the glasses?"

"Um… maybe two or three days?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"…for the most part."

A pause.

"Well, I have the ingredients for the antidote."

Alex looked at him and smiled widely, "Well that's just great now, isn't it? You can fix all this now, right?"

"Well yes, I think."

Silence.

Alex's smile slowly began to fade, "What do you mean 'you think?' You either can or you can't, right? I mean, there's really no in between on this kinda thing."

He nodded and rubbed his neck, "Well, if too much time has passed since the removal of the glasses, her body may become too accustomed to the male disguise and there's a chance that it can't be fixed. You'll have to -"

"WHAT?" Alex cut her dad off mid-sentence with panic in her eyes. Sonny can't stay a guy! Jerry nodded and waved his hands at her.

"Don't worry. I mean, the chances of her staying a guy is very low; all you need to do is give her the antidote as quick as you can and she'll be fine. You can do that, right?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I can do-"

She stopped mid-sentence with only one thing on her mind.

Harper.

"Alex, you will, right?"

She nodded silently and furrowed her brow.

"Hey dad, I have a question for ya."

He nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"You know, Sonny was having… uh, funny thoughts."

"… funny thoughts?"

"Yeah… funny thoughts… you know…"

"…no, Alex, I don't know."

"Err… funny, male, thoughts. As in, when a man loves a woman -"

"OHHH, those kind of funny thoughts," he grinned awkwardly and chuckled uncomfortably, "yeah, those are just a side effect of the glasses. Oh, but don't worry, they'll wear off as soon as the antidote is administered."

Alex rolled her eyes and slid off the bed. She made her way to the door as her dad clapped his hands together.

"I'll have the antidote ready by tonight! Make sure to give it to her at dinnertime," he called out as she exited the room.

When she made it back to the safety of her own room, she opened the door and was immediately greeted with the sight of a shirtless Sonny doing stretches. Alex closed her eyes out of reflex but then remembered who it was and groaned exasperatedly.

"Ugh, why are you always shirtless whenever you're in my room?"

Sonny laughed and continued doing a few lunges with her green baggy sweatpants loosely dangling in contrast to the burgundy-colored carpet.

"I can't help it! I _never_ get to see a hot shirtless guy this often, so I figure I might as well exploit it while I can!" she giggled in her trademark, unmanly way causing Alex to groan again, though this time, she had to hide the small smile that was tugging at her lips.

Alex flopped onto her bed and sat with her back to the head frame. She softly rubbed her temples.

_Boom boom _

A small headache was starting to form. Thinking about Harper, Sonny, and their supposed upcoming disaster date was making her head hurt, and a shirtless, rather attractive guy was _so _not helping the situation. She was suddenly just dreading the fact that Harper was going to end up heartbroken, no matter what the outcome, and although the girl was filled to the brim with jovial happiness and energy, Alex also knew that she didn't take rejection well since she rarely ever has had a chance with anyone to begin with.

_Boom boom _

Sonny's trademark cheerful voice broke her out of her deep thoughts.

"Hey, you know, I thought it would be weird taking a shower in this disguise, but to be honest, it did not disgust me as much as I thought, what with the thing… just kinda danglin' there, and -"

"OH MY GOD COULD YOU _NOT_?!" Alex exclaimed as she clenched her eyes shut tight. The last thing she wanted to hear about was Sonny's apparent first encounters with the workings of the male body.

_Boom boom, boom boom_

She whined slightly as the pounding in her forehead began to steadily increase, sending waves of uncomfortable pain throughout her head. She rarely got headaches, but for some reason, everything just seemed like it was way too much trouble just for a stupid pair of glasses and one stupid celebrity. It wasn't like she _had_ to help her out; life would have been much easier had she not given Sonny the glasses.

Being nice was a hassle.

Alex opened her eyes and was surprised to see a pair of sparkling brown eyes staring straight at her from only a few feet away. Somehow, Sonny had found the time to put on a plain white v-neck shirt and also climb onto her bed to examine what was wrong with her friend. She was leaning in close on her knees with each arm on either side of Alex's smaller frame. She was wearing a perplexed and adorably out-of-place, feminine expression on her face as she continued to examine Alex's features up close, as if the notion of "personal space" meant nothing to her.

"Hey, you okay? You're looking kinda like ya got a headache. Or maybe you're just dizzy because you seem to be all red in the face like a tomato."

_Badum badum badum badum_

This time, it wasn't her head that was pounding.

'_It's only a stupid disguise,'_ Alex reminded herself, _'she's just wondering if I'm okay, from one friend to another. A friend.'_

She turned away from Sonny's innocent, scrutinizing gaze and tried to catch her breath.

"You know, a little breathing space would be nice," she choked out.

Sonny backed away a little and frowned slightly, "What's wrong?"

Alex rubbed her temples hastily to distract herself from looking at Sonny. The glasses disguise really _did_ look convincing.

"Y-y-you're right, it's j-just a h-headache."

She mentally slapped herself for not being able to calm her nerves down. Her heart was beating out of control for some reason, and it was a wonder how she was even able to form a single word at the rate that she was going. Her chest felt as if it were going to explode at any given moment from the intense heat that was radiating from it.

'_What is _wrong_ with me?! This is just Sonny Monroe here! It's just a stupid disguise!'_

She kept reminding herself of the simple fact that it was a disguise, but it didn't help placate her pounding heart. Here was a perfectly attractive boy within arm's reach, the most ideal boy ever; charming, nice, funny, sweet. Yet at the same time, it wasn't a boy. If only Sonny was a real guy. If only it _wasn't_ a disguise.

'_If only it didn't matter,'_ She thought.

This whole situation was trying her every nerve. Sonny shouldn't be having this effect on her! She knew it was really just Sonny on the inside, but the glasses had just changed her on the outside. But then again, she has seen plenty of hot guys in her young lifetime, so what made her any different? Everything was confusing her and making her angry as Sonny leaned in closer and looked at Alex.

"Do you need some Aspirin? Advil? How about some water? Do you need any-"

"No! Can you just, back away or something?!"

Alex's sudden shout came out as a plea more than anything, but it nonetheless caused Sonny to flinch and quickly recede. She sat at the very edge of the bed with her arm propped up on one leg as her usually cheerful face was overcome with widespread hurt. While trying to maintain her jovial demeanor as best as possible, Sonny gave a small, tentative smile before casting a sorrowful gaze down at the bed.

"Well, u-uh, I guess I'll go d-downstairs to help your mom with the store a-a-and stuff… Y'know, she probably needs a uh… hand with the store."

A weirdly new feeling of guilt washed over Alex as she watched Sonny get off the bed and walk briskly to the door. With only a slightest bit of hesitation, she looked over at Alex and smiled weakly.

With that, the door opened, and closed.

Alex huffed and hit the bed with a balled up fist. Her jaw clenched tensely as she rapidly looked left and right in an inexplicably growing fit of anger. She didn't know _why_ she was so furious; she just was. She wasn't angry at Sonny, but angry at that stupid feeling of guilt. She didn't need to feel guilty. Why was she guilty?

"I just wanted her to back away! Was that so unreasonable?"

The frustrated words were lost upon deaf walls as she rubbed her forehead. She calmed herself down and sighed heavily.

"She just makes me nervous sometimes…"

More words spilled into the sea of silence as she hit the bed one last time before getting up off her bed. Walking over to the door, she put her hand on the doorknob and paused.

"It's that stupid disguise."

She nodded, wholly believing the excuse with unfaltering conviction, before opening the door and walking down the stairs to Harper's room. Alex peeked into the restaurant for a few moments to see how things were going and noticed that there were actually a good amount of customers in the place. Granted, it wasn't exactly super busy, but lots of the tables were filled as both Max and Justin were helping people with their orders. Everybody seemed to have a satisfied look on their faces, so her dopey brothers were doing their job well enough.

She glanced over to the counter area and saw her mom working with Sonny on the cash register. She was pressing the keys on the register and taking the money while Sonny looked on in an attempt to learn how it all worked. Alex noted that although Sonny looked a tad distracted, no doubt from what happened earlier in her room, she also had on the most charmingly adorable confused face ever as Theresa swept through the buttons at super-human high speeds.

Alex's features softened unconsciously at the sight as she continued to proceed to Harper's room. After knocking on the door, she opened the door and let herself in. Once she stepped in however, she had to squint her eyes for a second. It was as if a grocery store person had gotten angry and threw all of their fruit into a single room. There was an explosion of vibrant colors all over the room, and even the brown cardboard boxes scattered around the floor couldn't distract from the plethora of stuffed fruit. She had a few blankets and mats scattered throughout the room that had images of sea life, as well as animals embroidered on them, that, although had nothing to do with fruit, seemed to fit right in.

With a suddenly lit up expression, Harper excitedly motioned for Alex to come in.

"Oh, oh! Sit here!"

She directed her towards a bean bag that was shaped like a giant strawberry and made her sit down. After fishing into a nearby cardboard box, Harper produced a similarly-fashioned bean bag in the shape of a watermelon and sat down. She leaned in close and whispered proudly.

"I got these on sale at the pet store. It was a… _sweet_ deal!"

She laughed immediately at her own pun regarding sweet fruit as Alex rolled her eyes at her cheesy friend. After a few good seconds of laughing on her own, Harper looked at her sarcastic friend and smiled.

"You know, I got a lot of stuff done while you guys were upstairs. I don't think I really need much help arranging anything anymore."

Harper nodded in an accomplished manner before clapping her hands together.

"Does your mom need help with the shop?"

Alex looked down at the ground and frowned slightly before shrugging. Harper jumped off her bean bag and helped Alex up off of her strawberry-shaped seat and beamed happily.

"C'mon! I just betcha she needs our help doing stuff!"

Obviously, she was in happy-mode, what with her expected date with Sonny tomorrow, so her over eagerness to help out the sub station was quite understandable. Alex was just a little hesitant to go into the kitchen area only because she knew Sonny was there. Without a second thought, or even a response, Harper grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen anyways. The late lunch rush was finally starting to die down as only a few slower-eating customers were left at their tables.

Justin was already flipping the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed' in preparation for their usual early closing time since they usually ate dinner as a family at night, and they needed to close up in time for their mom to prepare something. Max was being his normal, mischievous self by fooling around, balancing the silver napkin dispensers on top of one another precariously. Jerry was mopping some of the floors, making sure to not hit the customers' feet, since the last time he did so, he had a soda thrown at him for his terrible cleaning skills. Alex spotted Sonny at the register, though this time it was her handling the money and Theresa next to her making sure she was doing it properly. An elderly man who had finished his food walked up to the counter, and after a few moments of thought, Sonny punched in the numbers, took the money, and gave him his change successfully. She wished him a nice day and he tipped her.

She squealed with delight, and Theresa laughed, giving her the thumbs up. Harper sighed dreamily and smiled with a sort of glazed look in her eyes.

"Sonny has such a girly giggle, and you'd think that that would totally make him unattractive, but he's just so… so… so… cream puff creamy dreamy!"

Harper giggled with childish delight.

Alex paused and slowly turned to look at her friend, eyebrows upturned.

"... Did you just say –"

" – Y-yeah." Harper cut her off, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Never say that again please."

"I-I was just hungry a-and –"

"Harper…"

"B-but -"

"Harper."

"Oh fine," she grumbled.

Alex had her arms crossed and was staring at her friend intensely before breaking into a small grin. She waved her hand and chuckled light-heartedly.

They both wandered into the kitchen area as the last of the customers exited the sub station. Harper picked up a nearby mop and began to clean absentmindedly, her attention focused mostly on Sonny, who was still near the register. The mop was flopping left and right with Harper grinning like an idiot. Alex considered grabbing the dust pan to clean, but then decided against any sort of physical labor and instead took a seat in the booth near the corner. Everybody was diligently cleaning up the shop as Theresa pulled off her apron and clapped her hands together.

"Alright, time to finish making dinner! It's going to be a great dinner tonight, I'm tellin' ya!"

And with that, she exited the main restaurant area, leaving Sonny with nothing to do at the register since all of the money had been accounted for. Harper continued to mop in circles as she stared at Sonny, completely enamored and incapable of doing anything in her current love-struck state. Alex sighed and a look of concern washed over her face. Harper was falling for Sonny hard, but it was happening much faster than she thought it would. She should have just been honest in the first place and explain to Harper that it was just those special disguise glasses.

Sonny walked over to Harper with a nervous smile on her face. At the immediate recognition that Sonny was within touching distance, Harper started to mop frantically while keeping her anxious gaze cast down at the ground. She kept shooting glances at Sonny before finally looking up and laughing timidly.

"Oh, h-hi Sonny! Fancy m-m-meeting you here!"

Sonny looked at her funnily, but then shrugged and shoved her hands in her pockets shyly.

"Yeah, you know, I uh, am kind of staying here, which would uh, you know, explain why I'm standing in front of you. Right here. Right now. Uh… yep."

Harper giggled and continued to mop haphazardly; she even wiped over Max's sneakers, who then just threw his arms up and groaned with defeat as his socks got soggy.

Alex watched the two from the booth and crossed her arms, a small frown forming on her brow.

"Oh here, let me get that for you!"

Sonny relieved the poor mop from Harper's dangerous cleaning hands and began to thoroughly mop the floor. They both smiled at each other and continued cleaning up. Harper's bright smile could only be matched by the glowing smile that was radiating from Sonny.

Alex frowned.

"Hey there Frowny McFrown Frown from McFrown town. Why so glum?"

Justin leaned against the wall next to Alex's booth and rested his broom against the wall.

"Upset that you missed closing up shop? You know…" he whipped his head around at her, "like you always do!"

His moment of triumphant faded as he realized that he wasn't the one making her frown. Her perturbed expression remained on her face as she silently stared at the pair in the center who were cleaning. Justin followed her gaze, realized what she was looking at, and then nodded as if he knew the answer. He put a hand on his hip and rested the other on the booth. Looking at Alex with one eyebrow cocked, he grinned.

"Jealous much?"

Snapping out of her momentary pouting fit, she shook her head furiously and looked up at her dopey brother.

"Wh… wh-what? I am _not_ jealous!" she looked at him with disbelief, "What makes you think that anyways?"

"Ohhhhh you know, it _might_ just be the glaring daggers of jealousy that are directed at the quite lovely pair in the center," he folded his arms and brought one hand up to rub his chin, as if he had an imaginary beard, "and my, what sharp, piercing daggers they are. Why, I'd say that they hurt like the stinging pain of unrequited – OW that _hurt_!"

Alex punched him in the arm as soon as he mentioned any stupid things about jealousy and love. This whole thing was just turning into a big whole mess! How could she not be slightly worried about her best friend, especially when it was almost entirely Alex's own fault?"

"Dinner's ready, come and get it!"

Theresa's voice could be heard echoing through the Waverly Sub Station, thus saving Alex from any more exposure of stupid courtesy of Justin. Everyone who had been in the kitchen area filed out into the main living room where the dinner table lay in waiting with the perfect amount of place settings on it. Surprisingly, everybody fit at the table as Theresa came swaying by gracefully with a large platter in her oven-mitted hands. She set it down on the table and everybody seemed to drool for a second.

"I hope you all enjoy my lovely Russo secret recipe, which I liked to call the Super-Special, Ultra Delectable, Enchilada Surprise!"

It looked like there was literally a giant pyramid of cheese, but upon closer inspection, everyone realized that it was just a bunch of enchiladas stacked on top of each other, but were hidden beneath layers of various cheeses. Theresa went back into the kitchen and brought out some vegetables, beans, and bread to go along with the enchiladas. She motioned for everyone to sit down, but before Alex could take a seat, her dad walked up next to her nonchalantly.

"Here, take this," he slipped her a small opaque bottle about the size of a nail polish container, "it's the antidote. You can put it either in her food or drink since it's tasteless, colorless, and odorless. Neat, right?"

He grinned before sitting down and helping himself to the mountain of food. Alex shoved the bottle in her pocket, her mind conflicting with emotions. Should she do it right after dinner? But then… that would hurt Harper so much. But then again… if she didn't give it to Sonny soon, there was a chance she'd be staying a boy, right? That seems like it'd be the _much_ more horrifying option. But…

Alex looked over at her overly cheerful best friend, who was, at the moment, trying to see if it was humanly possible to eat, breathe, and talk to Sonny all at the same time. As it turned out, she still needed to breathe and chew, so her attempts at multi-tasking while eating resulted in her choking on a piece of enchilada, to which Sonny promptly handed her a glass of water. The brown-haired witch sighed and mused silently to herself.

'_I suppose one more day can't hurt…'_

_

* * *

  
_

**[A/N]** So sorry for the long delay! School is going to start up again for me, so I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so I apologize in advance. T_T


End file.
